Shiver
by shelbyshoe
Summary: Natsu and Lucy take a job that sends them on a hike into the mountains. It's a cold winter day and steamy night before they make it to their destination. nalulovefest 2017 day 3: Hickey


Lucy pushed a strand of hair from her face, and pulled it neatly behind her ear. Her other hand followed a path on her old map. Her fingertips lightly passed over the ridges of creased paper and writing from a ball point pen that marked their journey.

"The hike should only take the day maybe," she said. Natsu was right beside her leaned into her shoulder to watch her. They sat together at a small cafe next to the train station. They had paid for their drinks, and the table was cleared for them. "We shouldn't need to take any more transportation. Not like any can make it up that mountain anyway."

"Anything that keeps me off a train is fine by me," he admitted, "I still feel queasy from the last one." He held his stomach with the thought.

"Then it's decided. We should be home in about two days," Lucy said picking up the map from the table, "Just in time for Magnolia's winter festival." She folded it neatly, and placed it into her backpack. Natsu followed suit when she stood from the table. She pulled on her coat and scarf. She saw across the table Natsu do the same. It was the most she had ever seen him wear. They had selected the job because it was a delivery. It would be easy enough to do together. The number of zeroes on the pay also remained a factor. They didn't know what was in the letter exactly, or why they had to deliver it, but it didn't seem important.

They walked out into the icy air together. According to the map they would continue north up Arin mountain, and toward its peak would be their destination. Lucy listened to her boots crunch against the graveled road they followed. It was cold enough to snow. She wondered why it had not already. The gray clouds rolled over them ominously. She was smart enough this time to wear suitable clothing for the weather, but she still found herself shivering.

"Need my coat?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked over at him, and wondered how long he had been watching her.

"No, I should be fine once we get to hiking," she replied. She was sure he was still concerned. Although, his face never gave it away. Natsu's expressions were always hard to read. She frowned when he turned away. They had become extremely close. Lucy was sure after all this time he would be easier to read. Maybe she wasn't as close to him as she thought? Even though they had been intimately closer she still didn't have a handle on everything there was to know about him. Emotionally, she just wasn't sure where he stood in their relationship. Physically, she thought they had nothing to hide. His body was perfect in her eyes, and he was not shy in showing her how he worshiped hers. She had always found him attractive, but now she felt the urge to touch him every second of the day. They found every waking moment to touch each other whether that be soft kisses or sex. This job was supposed to be their break from each other, but he had insisted on coming along. Lucy took a long look toward the peak of the mountain, as the trail entrance came into view. It was a small town for sure. There was no security on the entrance. It was marked by the end of the graveled road, and two wooden poles with a chain that ran between them. A small wooden sign stood beside it at a slight angle. The letters in the sign had been etched into the wood and painted yellow. Some of the paint had worn away with time and weather, and it read 'Arin Mountain Trail.' Natsu stepped forward and unhooked the chain. He nodded for her to move first. Lucy obliged, and moved up the trail.

All Natsu seemed to want to do was kiss her. He knew they had been all over each other recently, and Lucy wanted a break. He chose to keep his hands to himself, and enjoy their job together. The mountain trail reminded him of some of their past missions. The days when he first met Lucy. His eyes lifted from the dirt trail and toward her back as she moved up some rocks. He spotted her as she climbed. Her boot fit snug into a spot in the rock. His eyes traveled to her ass when she did. He wondered what she would look like naked in that position. Since he had first seen her naked, all he seemed to be able to do was picture her as so in every situation. It was like a small game he played in his head. The fantasies that he came up with always gave him the urge to touch her. He shook his head to clear it, and glanced down to her feet instead. Some smaller rocks tumbled down as she pulled herself up. She planted her feet safely, and brushed some hair out of her face. Natsu loved how she looked. Her hair was tied up in a messy knot on her head, and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. He followed her steps and pulled himself up on the rocks.

"I know what you were looking at," she said when he reached her.

"What? The beautiful trees?" he said. He smiled when she laughed and moved forward.

"Sure."

"I have no idea what you are accusing me of," he said in mock insult, "I was enjoying the foliage."

"I bet you were," she said. He strolled in front of her adjusting his pack. They walked on for a while when he started noticing the actual foliage. He could tell winter was here. Their boots crunched through some of the dirt which was slick from frost. Most of the trees no longer kept their leaves— their bark like skeletons frozen in time. Their limbs reached up toward the overcast sky. As they walked, he observed his breath rise steady from his lips. He always thought he did well with cold. His body always radiated heat. Lucy often reminded him in bed. She'd throw the sheets off in the morning, and complain about it. Up ahead a smaller path cleared. With great curiosity he pushed some branches out of the way and found the path. It was quite short.

"Hey Look at this!" he said. He stepped forward and found a ledge that overlooked the mountains and hills. They had gone much farther than he thought. He could see where the beginning of the path began farther below them. Lucy stepped behind him. She let out a low whistle at the view. She gazed up to see mist had formed around the top of the mountain they were climbing. Natsu noticed her face— the wonder that washed over it. Her cheeks and nose were flushed from the hike, and her lips looked ruby red compared to her pale chilled skin. He couldn't help himself. Natsu leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She was even colder than he had originally thought. He moved in closer to warm her. He had half expected her to push him away. Instead, Lucy pressed her body against his. He felt her shiver from the contact of warmth. Her response drove him forward opening her lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, and she responded with hers around his neck. They hadn't kissed the entire trip so far. The intensity of it was clear. Their breath was everywhere, warm and wet. He slid his tongue into her mouth and wished she wasn't wearing a million layers. She pulled away with soft, short kisses. Her eyes were closed as she leaned her forehead against his.

"So distracting," Lucy said. She was out of breath. Her arms slid down, and her hand grasped his coat. She thought about continuing their kiss. She thought about him picking her up and pushing her back against the nearest tree. She momentarily thought about her bare skin against his in the chilled air. Taking a break from all of this would be impossible, and she knew it. Giving into her needs just felt so exhilarating. She leaned back on her heels, and turned back toward the trail. She tossed Natsu a smile over her shoulder calling for him to follow.

"Not ever as distracting as that ass," he said helping her up the rocks ahead. They continued along the path for most of the day.

The sky was alight with the deep pinks and oranges of sunset. The two were leaning against trees, and took sips of water as they rested. Natsu took notice of the sky reflected in her eyes. They were both out of breath.

"I thought it would take a day to get up there," he said, "I don't think we'll make it by sundown." He watched her lay her pack on the ground, and pull out the familiar map. She took a moment crouched down on the balls of her feet. The map spread out on the dirt.

"We aren't far," she said, "We could still make it there sometime tonight."

"Do you want to walk through the woods in the dark?" he asked. He watched her eyes move across the map. He knew her thinking face well, and knew how she felt about wildlife in the dark. Lucy was always up for a challenge. Even if she feared something she would continue to do it for the good of the group. "Well, I'm tired," he said. She looked up into his face. Natsu slid off his pack and continued to lean against the large, bare tree in a casual stance. He had his hands in the pockets of his coat, and pushed at some exposed roots with the tip of his dirty hiking boot.

"I mean I guess we could camp here," she said. She had to admit, if they were going to camp at all this was the perfect place. The path had expanded out and flattened. She had noticed a nearby outlook spot on their way up. The spot might be a common stopping ground for hikers.

"Great," he said. He sunk down to his pack, and started to pull out some of their camping supplies.

"What is all that?" she asked.

"What? It's food."

"Is that literally all you brought?"

"Well yeah. We didn't know how long it would take to get up here," he said. Lucy sighed and pulled out her sleeping bag, and kindling for a fire. She didn't even bother bringing matches— Natsu was a living one. She noticed that he had at least brought his own sleeping bag.

"I hoped you would at least bring a tent or something," she said.

"Why would we need a tent?"

"What if it snows?" She thought this would get him thinking. Instead, he began to laugh. "What?"

"I'll keep the snow away," he said. Lucy had no idea what he meant by that. She chose instead to ignore this fact, and hoped it wouldn't snow in the night. She stood up and began searching for twigs for a fire.

"Mind getting the wood?" she asked. Natsu stood with her and went to a tree that seemed small enough for him to knock down into perfect firewood. He crouched down, and blew a steady stream of air from his lips. He made the stream long and thin before he blew fire. The small stream began to burn through the wood and cut into it easily. He sped up the process by adding pressure— blowing harder into the dry bark. Soon, the small tree fell to the ground. He pulled it over his shoulder and brought it back to their campsite. He did the same thing to break it down into pieces. Lucy had already made a pile of twigs and surrounded a small area with rocks. They had a fire going when the sun finally came down. The fire crackled into the air. Small sparks rose and faded into the smoke. Natsu sat next to Lucy tending to the flames. Natsu had brought food wrapped in tin foil to throw into the flames. They had unraveled the cooked food to eat for the night. The balled foil sat discarded beside the fire.

"It's been a while since we took a job that made us camp," Lucy said. Her eyes were fixed on the sky. It remained clouded and dark, but sometimes, when the clouds dashed past, she got glimpses of a blanket of stars.

"Yeah," Natsu replied. He watched her face as the glow of the fire danced across her skin. The only sounds were their breathing, and the soft crackle of the fire. Her lips were open as she gazed up. It had been quite some time since they last camped. He never remembered it feeling this way before. He had camped many times. Him, Happy, and other members were always camping on jobs or training. Something about this trip felt different. The sky and the woods around them were a blanket of shadows. With the bright stars that peaked through the clouds, they were practically floating in space together. With the quiet and night sky they were the only two in the entire world. Just them, and the crackling flames. Natsu leaned over and took her head in his hands. Her eyes widened by the sudden contact, but she relaxed in his warm hands. Lucy thought his eyes looked far away, as if his thoughts were in an entirely different universe, but somehow, he seemed as though he were only with her. She leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and hot as fire. She slid her tongue along his lower lip, and was rewarded when he opened his mouth for her. Her hands made their way to the hem of his coat, and she dipped them under until she felt his heated skin. He groaned at her touch. He pulled her forward onto his lap. Lucy straddled his hips and fit snugly against him. He pulled off her coat and sweater. He felt her shudder against him.

"Cold?" he asked. She shook her head in reply. There was a roaring fire at her back, and Natsu in front of her. She had never felt so warm and loved. He pulled off her bra, and pulled her closer. He drew his lips away, and wrapped them around her nipple. Lucy moaned at the contact. The sudden blast of winter to the heat of his mouth was maddening. His other hand covered her other breast. He rubbed her nipple with the pad of his thumb, and felt her hips rock into his.

"I want to touch you," Lucy said. Her voice was low and husky. Natsu's clothes felt out of place against his skin just then. His pants felt too tight as he hardened beneath them. He let her lean back enough for her to pull off his coat and sweater. Lucy gasped when Natsu rolled her over onto her back, so they lay on their sleeping bags. The palms of her hands pressed against his chest. She allowed her fingers to travel the hills and valleys of his muscles. Her hand lingered at his pants. Lucy grinned when he closed his eyes, and waited for what was to come. Her hands worked to pull down his pants and boxers. Her hand wrapped around his length as soon as it sprang free from the fabric. He groaned at the contact and kicked his clothes out of the way. Her hand worked slowly at the velvet skin of his erection. Natsu sat still hovering above her— allowed her to continue without interruption. Lucy looked up into his face as her thumb rubbed against the head in small circles. It soon became slick with the motion, and she felt the need for him in the juncture of her thighs. "I'm so tight," she whispered. The deep green of his eyes darkened by her words. He took her hand from him, and moved his lips across her jaw in languid exploration. Her breath caught as he moved down her collar bone to the valley of her breasts. She was almost disappointed that he didn't stay there longer, but she knew where his journey would take him. His kisses moved down over her navel, and to her hips. He planted a light kiss just before her jeans, and looked up into her eyes as he began disrobing her. Lucy wasn't sure what her face looked like, but he licked his lips in reply. He gazed down at the last garment left on her body. A small pair of pink lacy underwear. Instead of taking them off as well, he kissed her mound in the same way he had done the rest of her. Her body responded instantly with a moan. Her back arched up as his tongue slid over her folds covered in the thin fabric. "Natsu," she moaned.

"Yes?" he said. The vibrations of his lowered voice made her shiver. She could feel her core tighten from just one word.

"Please."

"What do you want, Lucy?" Natsu said. He stilled his lips, and glanced up at her face for her response. The look on her face was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. Her eyes were hooded, and her mouth open without care. Her cheeks and nose were flushed as they were before, but it had spread to her chest. Her breath still came out in quick little puffs. It was his favorite. Getting take-no-shit Lucy to plead was extremely sexy.

"Touch me, Natsu," she said. It was the magic words, and on her command, he pulled her underwear down her legs slowly. He sat up gazing down at her exquisite body. Her legs were slightly spread for him, and her small pink nipples hardened in her arousal. She always had an amazing body, but it was her face that sent him over the edge. The way she looked at him then. It was as though there were no one else in the world she needed more. Natsu lowered his body down, and pulled her legs over his shoulders. His face was at perfect level for his mouth to explore. With his hands he spread her folds, and groaned at her soaked curls. He moved lightly— his lips surrounded her sensitive clit. Lucy dug her fingers into his hair, and moaned his name. His tongue lapped at the nub. Her back arched, and her hips came up to meet his scorching mouth. Natsu's tongue dipped inside of her, and she tightened around him. The sensation was overwhelming enough to make him moan into her heat. He kissed her clit before sliding her legs from his shoulders. He crawled up her body, and she watched the muscles in his arms with pleasure. He captured her lips, and sank down until their sensitive skin pressed against each other. His hard cock pushed against her flat stomach as an invitation. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist, and allowed his length to slide between her folds. She moaned as he rocked against her arousal. He placed her arms above her. He dipped down, and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked the small bud, and rolled his tongue across the tip. He grinned when she whimpered, and rolled her hips up to him. Natsu placed the head of his cock against her opening. He watched her eyes as he slid in slowly. Her walls like a vice grip on his thick shaft. She rocked her hips up until she sheathed him completely.

"Damn it, Lucy," he moaned from the unexpected movement. He stilled allowing him to fill and adjust to her. Lucy wiggled her hips playfully for him to continue. Natsu took her lower lip into his mouth, and lightly grazed his teeth against it as he pulled away. Her grin vanished when his hips pulled away slowly. The moan she unleashed, as he slammed back inside her, reverberated along the naked trees that surrounded them. Their hips worked in a perfect rhythm. The friction from his cock filling her walls was sending her over. Their voices mingled, and their breath merged until she didn't know where one stopped and the other began. He leaned in to kiss her. His mouth moved along her jaw to the flushed skin of her neck. His senses were surrounded by Lucy—her scent and voice everywhere. Natsu softly bit her neck, and felt the vibrations of her moan against his lips as he sucked the skin there. He licked his lips when he raised his head. He moved his hips forward until her lower back lifted from the ground, and hit the perfect place inside her. Her grip tightened around his arms, and her head tossed back with the coming waves.

"There, Natsu, don't stop." He didn't move from the position, and quickened until bliss washed over her. She called out for him as she rode her peak. Just behind her he moaned her name holding onto her hips with a strong grip. Their hips slowed, and he lowered her to the ground. He collapsed beside her with one arm and leg over her body. He pulled her toward his chest, and pressed his lips against her neck where a red mark was left. Lucy's fingers mingled in his hair as he nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes allowing her exhausted body to relax into his. Somehow, as she drifted to sleep, she never did feel cold.

The sun streaked through the trees the next morning. The rays danced across Lucy's face as she rolled over in her sleeping bag. Her eyes focused on Natsu's tousled pink hair. She leaned in and kissed the nape of his neck. She scanned the area around them. There wasn't much, but she could make out a soft blanket of snow. As though her and Natsu lived in an oasis of heat, a ring of untouched soil wrapped around their sleeping bags. She was even surprised that she wasn't already freezing. Natsu stirred beside her, and rolled over to meet her eyes.

"Morning," he yawned.

"You weren't kidding when you said not to worry about the snow," she said. Natsu sat up onto his elbows, and slid one hand through his hair.

"Well, would you look at that?"

"What do you mean? You knew this would happen."

"Did I say that?" he said. A panty dropping grin spread across his face.

"Then what was all that yesterday about not worrying?!"

"I figured if we got buried I could always use fire," he said. To emphasize this, he lit a tiny flame on his fingertip. "At least it isn't snowing anymore." Lucy decided not to argue. She sat up to get her things and found that she was clothed in what she wore yesterday.

"When did I-?"

"Didn't want ya to get cold." Natsu stood up, and put on his boots. He brushed the snow off their backpacks. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," she said. She followed suit and rolled up the sleeping bags. They ended up only using one it seemed. Natsu took care of what was left of the fire, and they pulled their things together. They pushed forward on the icy trail to race the rising sun. The path became more elevated and rocky. There were a few more lookout points that marked their travels. They had stopped at one to see the morning fog draped across the mountain side. Some of the bordering mountains had a blanket of snow running down. The soil softened, and some rocks became slick from the melting snow as they walked.

"How much farther did you say the cabin was again?" he asked. He stood behind Lucy as she marched up some sketchy looking rocks.

"Shouldn't be far," she replied. She raised one foot up to the next rock. It slipped beneath her, and she lost balance. She opened her mouth to call out. Natsu caught her before she fell any further.

"Thanks," Lucy said. She took a minute to balance herself.

"Do you think they'll feed us?" he asked. Lucy rolled her eyes up at him, and his nonchalant heroics.

"What about all that food you brought?"

"Ate it last night." Lucy would have been surprised if it was anyone else. She noticed that she was still in his arms. Her palms pressed against his chest. She leaned into the warmth he radiated, and kissed him. Her plan was only for a quick kiss to thank him, but he leaned into her lips. She practically melted where she stood.

"Thanks for catching me," she said when they pulled apart.

"Thanks for the kiss," he replied.

She took another go at the rocky areas ahead. They avoided falls, and took their time toward the cabin. When they did get a glimpse of it, Natsu's stomach rumbled loudly. They stopped and looked around the property. It was beautiful. The trees surrounding it were just as bare, but the sun lit through them and cast streaks of warmth across the wooden surface. Smoke rose from its chimney, and rushing water could be heard behind the building. It was much larger and luxurious than they had thought. It sat just over a vast view of the mountains much like the lookouts they had passed. The woman who owned the place was kind and welcomed them in. Natsu, as always, was not shy, and asked her about lunch. She was an older lady with long silver hair. Thankfully, she was good humored and invited them in for lunch introducing herself as Agnes. Even Lucy had to admit she was starving, and the lunch did not disappoint. They ate a hearty stew, and delivered the letter to her. Lucy watched from across the small wooden table as Agnes read the letter. Her features softened as her eyes scanned the inked pages. She saw her thumb run across one of the pages before she folded it and placed it back into its envelope. After lunch they got a grand tour of the building, which they found was a new bed and breakfast the woman was starting. There was a small river that ran to the back of the structure, and down over a small cliff in a waterfall. In the living area she could see the river through the large windows that surrounded the room. They scaled from ceiling to floor and opened the room up to natural light. The fireplace roared, and the couches and armchairs were covered in soft blankets and throw pillows. Natsu was just as impressed as Lucy, but continued to look her way.

"The place is beautiful," Lucy said to him.

"You are both welcome to stay," Agnes said from the living room entrance. Lucy hadn't noticed the woman watching them.

"Thanks!" Natsu replied before Lucy could object. Usually, she would argue that they were intruding, but both Natsu and Agnes were delighted.

"Feel free to use the showers around back," she said. Natsu wasted no time to take the offer of a hot shower. Lucy walked around the few bookshelves she found in the room by the fireplace. Agnes walked up next to her to show her the collection.

"You know," she said, "You two remind me so much of me and my late husband."

"Oh yea?" Lucy said.

"The way he looks at you brings back so many memories."

"What way?"

"Not that you don't give him the same look," she said and chuckled, "Feel free to read whatever you like." Agnes began to walk away before a thought creeped up on Lucy.

"Who was that letter from?" Lucy asked. She didn't know why she felt to ask, but the look on the woman's face at lunch made her curious. Without turning around Agnes replied.

"My late husband," she said softly, "It was the last letter he ever wrote me during the war." Lucy didn't press any further and watched as she walked away. She thought about what Agnes had said about the looks her and Natsu gave each other. She pulled a small book from the shelf and found a seat by the fire overlooking the river. Her legs were folded beneath her. A blanket was tossed over her lap as she read.

The shower had been perfect compared to the chill from the outside air. He had pulled out some fresh clothes from his backpack and changed. With a little bit of help from his own fire he was already perfectly dry. He made his way back out into the living space of the cabin where he found Lucy. The chair she sat in seemed to hug her from all sides. She had her hair up into a long ponytail, and was leaning against one of her palms. He assumed she was reading something by smell, and the soft sound of a turning page. Natsu used light steps to stealthily walk to the chair.

"How was the shower?" Lucy said. She hadn't looked up, and flipped to the next page. He grinned. She was always perceptive. He could tell how frustrated she had been with her powers. She had worked so hard to train, and by doing so she had become much stronger than he thought she even knew. He could sneak up on animals or enemies, but not with Lucy. It was as though she could sense him specifically. He once studied Gray's footfalls. The way he stepped was specific to him. When Natsu copied them on Lucy, she somehow knew it was him.

"Fantastic," he said taking his usual steps, "Maybe you can join me next time?"

"If you hadn't run off so quickly, maybe I would have," she said. He could hear the humor in her voice. One of his favorite sounds. He stood behind her chair and looked out at her view. The cabin really was beautiful. It was like an oasis in the mountains. No one for miles. It was world to themselves that he wished he could stay in forever. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. His eyes noticed the soft red mark on her neck. She had taken her scarf off and placed it on her lap over a blanket. Natsu leaned lower and kissed the mark. Her head tilted to the side to give him access. He spent some time enjoying her skin— her fingers in his hair. Everything felt perfect.

* * *

 **Apologies for taking longer on this one than I originally thought. I ended up way surpassing the word count I set for myself. I even wanted to add more in the cabin, but I just didn't have time. I'll be doing days 5 and 7 prompts even though they'll be late. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
